


Someone loves us

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Sherlock, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock peeks in on John having sex with Greg. They find out but before they can even react Sherlock runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexy times and confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



Sherlock can't move. It's not that he's not capable or has forgotten how to. It's just. He can't move.

He's glued to the spot and a small part of his brain knows he should go. Knows that _this_ is not good. But the larger part of his brain is too turned on to care.

 

At first there was confusion, then shock followed by a flash of anger. That's _his_ best friend, his John. Why is someone kissing him like _that_? Why is someone touching him like _that_?

 

The sounds John was making short circuited his brain. John was panting, sweat making his body shiny, his nipples showing through the short, golden chest hairs. His fingers were gripping the sheets so tight Sherlock was sure he'd rip them.

 

At that point Sherlock heard John moan, seeing his head fall back against the pillow, exposing his neck and Sherlock was sure he was having a heart attack. He felt his dick grow hard and that was such a strange sensation he frowned and looked down. He hadn't been turned on in years really.

 

The moan was followed by a growl and Sherlock looked up just in time to see John put his hands on his partner's ass and pull him closer. They both moaned when their erections connected.

 

“Greg, fuck, oh damn.”

 

John sounded breathless, trying to hang on to his control but failing. Sherlock saw the head of the other man go over John's ripped stomach, down to his groin, his noise buried in the golden pubic hair. Sherlock's dick twitch and he wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or not.

 

“Oh yes, don't stop. Greg. Oh.”

 

With a shock Sherlock recognized the name and from that moment on leaving his spot by the door was out of the question.

 

Greg Lestrade, police at Scotland Yard was fucking his best friend John Watson.

 

He could have been upset, or angry, maybe confused but the only thing he was after that was more turned on.

 

He saw John grab Greg's head and guided him down further, stroking the short, silver hair. He heard Greg moan around John's cock, the sound of Greg sucking and licking, bobbing and teasing.

 

Sherlock's hand wandered down the front of his pants, still a bit shocked by his body's reactions to the whole scene before him.

 

He palmed his dick and gave it a squeeze, the sensation of it making him close his eyes, using his other hand to steady himself against the wall. He had enough sense left to bite his lip and keep the sounds from coming out in the silent hallway.

 

“Faster Greg, oh yeah, just like that. Almost there. Oh that's good, so good. Damn!” John was holding Greg's head with both hands, fucking himself on the other man's mouth. Greg was stroking himself, moaning around John's cock, his strokes getting faster and more frantic.

 

Sherlock took it all in, the sounds coming from both men, the smell in the air, the face John was making. The muscles in John's body working non stop, his fingers in Greg's silver hair, the line of Greg's back, the brought shoulders and the curve of his firm ass.

 

It was erotic and intoxicating and Sherlock stroked his dick faster, leaning slightly more against the wall, his other hand over his mouth. He wanted to scream out, to let all the sounds fall from his lips but he couldn't.

 

“Yes, yes Greg, now! Oh, I'm coming, come, oh god!”

John screamed, coming down Greg's throat, stroking the man's hair. His body was pulled taunt, gripped by his orgam.

Greg came shortly after, spilling his seed on his hand and the sheets, his mouth still on John's dick.

 

John pulled him up, winching a bit as his dick slipped out, kissing Greg greedily, moaning when he tasted himself on Greg's tongue.

 

Sherlock was transfixed, taking in every detail of John while coming down. Greg moved next to him, laying by his side, pulling him closer and whispering something in John's ear.

 

Sherlock had come in his pants the moment John panted “yes, yes.” The neediness in John's voice, the supportive moan from Greg and the look on John's face had been enough.

 

He already hated the feeling of his cooling cum in his pants. Just as he was about to turn John looked at the door, his eyes locking with Sherlock's. He was grabbing something from the nightstand, his hand now still in mid air. Sherlock felt the blood drain from his face, his pale skin getting white as one of John's rumpled sheets.

 

They watched each other for another second, John blinking in confusion, then his eyes showed something Sherlock couldn't translate.

 

John's lips moved, his eyes looking at Greg, then back at Sherlock and finally, finally the glue that had captured Sherlock dissolved and he ran.

 


	2. Running and catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock runs but doesn't get far.

“Sherlock. Sherlock dammit don't! Sherlock!”

 

He heard John and Greg call for him, heard them getting out of bed, looking for clothes but Sherlock ran faster, taking the stairs 2 at a time, almost falling. He grabbed his coat and bolted out the door, not noticing the freezing cold on his face, not realizing that it was the middle of the night on a Saturday and he didn't really have somewhere to go.

 

He just ran and kept doing it till he was out of breath. Different scenes from earlier kept coming back in his head. Idiot, stupid idiot, freak, weirdo, why? Why? WHY?

 

He'd never be able to face them again, he'd have to move out, find a new place, delete the last 2 years of his time with both John and Greg. He'd have to find somewhere new to work too. Maybe he should leave the country all together?

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocked but ignored it, still berating himself for being such an idiot, for being so stupid and weak.

 

He found a bench and sat down on it, not graceful like he usually was but just dropped down on it. The weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn't tell how long he sat there when suddenly a car pulled up behind him and he heard his name being called out. He jolted back to reality when he felt a warm hand squeez his shoulder.

John was standing there, a soft smile on his face, his eyes running over Sherlock's face, not letting his hand fall down. Greg stood waiting by the car, giving them space. Sherlock was mortified all over again, the impulse to run taking him over. He was about to jump up and flee when.

 

“Sherlock don't.”

 

John's voice was soft but a command none the less. His grip tightened on Sherlock's shoulder and it felt as if the spot would burn. He couldn't look John in the eye, his best friend, hell, his only friend. And he'd done that!

 

“Sherlock, stop beating yourself up. Go home with us, it's freezing out here. How long have you been sitting here anyways? You feel like ice.”

 

John had gotten in front of Sherlock, squatting down to try and look him in the eyes. For a moment Sherlock hated the kindness John showed, the care he so easily gave after all that.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

He felt John's warm fingers on his hand and he realized how cold he really was. It has seeped in, right down to his very bones and suddenly he felt so tired. The patch on his pants was just irritating now and he winced a little at the coldness of it, the stiffness.

 

John drew his hands back and Sherlock felt the warmth of them instantly. Before he could think he reached for John again, locking their fingers. John pulled him up from the bench and Sherlock merely followed, staring at the ground.

 

“Thank god we found you. Let's go home.” Greg patted his back, the relive clear in his voice and Sherlock didn't understand. Where was the anger, the rage?

 

John settled in next to him on the backseat, almost connecting from shoulder to hip and it unsettled Sherlock a little. John most have noticed cause he pulled away a bit but keeping his fingers locked with Sherlock's, stroking soothing circles with his thumb. Sherlock just looked out the window, past the reflection of John trying to place all this new data. Trying to sort out all these feelings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! Hope you liked the update!


	3. Talking and Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive home and try to talk in out.

They climbed the stairs to the flat in silence, Greg going first, opening the door and turning on the lights. Sherlock just followed, settling in the sofa, his eyes unfocused.

 

“Let's take this off love. You should use a hot bath and some fresh clothes.” John suddenly was standing by his side, helping him out of his coat, stroking his curls before going to the bathroom. “I'm going to go fill the bath, call you when it's ready.” With that John shot the door and Sherlock was left alone with Greg.

 

“You scared us Sherlock.” He looked up and Greg stood in front of him, cup of steaming tea in hand. “Just the way you like it.” Greg placed it on the table in front of him, settling next to him on the sofa. Sherlock could detect the smell of sex and something just Greg. It felt comforting.

 

“I. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Didn't mean.” He stuttered over his words, his cheeks heating up by the blush of shame and embarrassment. “I'll look for a new place tomorrow.” He whispered, taking a sip from the tea, feeling it go down to his stomach. It warmed him up just a bit.

 

“Why would you do that?” Greg looked stunned and Sherlock's eyes widened.

 

“We don't want you to leave Sherlock. You're our friend. Why would we kick you out?” Greg still was looking at him in total disbelieve and suddenly Sherlock couldn't take it anymore.

 

“WHY WOULD I LEAVE? ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID LESTRADE?! I WATCHED YOU AND JOHN HAVE SEX! JUST NOW, I CAME IN MY PANTS LIKE A BLOODY TEENAGER CREEPING IN ON YOU GUYS!”

 

Sherlock stood up, fury in his eyes.

 

“Of course I have to leave, who wants to live together with a freak like me! Why are you both being nice to me?! Why are you running a bath for me John?” His gaze turned to John who had run out of the bathroom when Sherlock started yelling.

 

“Why did you come look for me? Why are you being this calm about all of it! Why are you looking at me like that?!”

 

 

John and Greg shared a look with each other and as if on cue they both stepped closer to Sherlock, almost caging him in.

 

“Cause for a self proclaimed genius you can be rather daft sometimes love.” John said, smiling softly at him, his hand going up and stroking Sherlock's cheek.

 

“I'll admit, it took me, both of us, by surprise seeing you at our doorstep tonight.” John's hand went to Sherlock's shoulder, squeezing it lightly before trailing off.

 

“Specially because we didn't think you even liked... That sort of thing.” Greg said. His hand grabbed Sherlock's and Sherlock's mind slowed down just a bit. His heart didn't feel like it would burst out of his chest anymore.

 

“I.”

 

“So before we could invite you in, you ran.” John grabbed his other hand, lacing their fingers together and it felt too good. Sherlock's fingers tingled and warmth was spreading through his body. Then he realized.

 

“Wait, invite me in?” Sherlock locked eyes with John. John shared another look with Greg and then it finally clicked.

 

“You want me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sherlock, I feel for him. 
> 
> Get ready for the last chapter!


	4. Understanding and Love

Sherlock's knees wobbled and they guided him down on the sofa. John and Greg sitting on either side of him. John's hand went to his hair and started stroking his curls while Greg's hands captured Sherlock's left hand and held it.

 

“Of course we want you. We love you Sherlock. So you don't have to leave. Matter of fact, we forbid you too. Right John?” Greg smiled at John, his thumb stroking Sherlock's palm. Sherlock kept looking from one man to another, trying to wrap his mind around all of this. It wasn't conventional in the slightest.

 

“I. I don't want sex with either of you.” Sherlock felt a blush creep unto his face and he looked down. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the questions and mockery that would surly follow.

 

“That's alright. We can figure it out along the way. You did like watching us right?” John said, moving just a bit closer so his other hand could rest on top of theirs.

 

“Yes. I. I liked watching you, hearing you.” It was almost too surreal to talk about this but Greg and John were both still there, still holding him so he kept going.

 

“I don't mind you touching my hand and my hair. I think I wouldn't mind kissing you, just no penetration. Of any kind.”

 

Other partners had tried various things before and it all had ended badly.

 

“ I can work with that. You good Greg?”

 

“Anything that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable is okay with me Sherlock. We can talk and discuss as we move along I figure. You'll need to be honest with us Sherlock. We all need to be honest with each other, otherwise this won't work.”

 

Greg's voice was so soothing, Sherlock could listen to him all night, he grabbed Greg's hand tighter, smiling at him.

 

“Thank you. Both of you.” He looked at Greg and John and still couldn't quite believe it. The fear and confusion he had felt moments ago was gone. They could make this work. He was a genius after all and both Greg and John were no fools.

 

“Let's get some sleep okay, it's late and I'm sure we're all tired.” John got up, puling Sherlock from the sofa.

 

“Do you? Greg?”

 

Sherlock saw Greg nod and get up too, pulling Sherlock to the bedroom.

 

“If you want to you can sleep with us tonight. There's plenty of room. Your call.”

 

Sherlock watched Greg and John go inside, the smell of sex wasn't completely gone from the room and for once Sherlock wasn't afraid of it.

 

Taking a deep breath he went inside and closed the door. They could do this, one day at a time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, maybe it wasn't what you expected. I started writing this with something totaly different in mind (aka more sex less talk) but they didn't listen to me. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this fic started, I do think Nia had something to do with it. 
> 
> The title is from the song Someone Loves us by Dario Marianelli from the Everest soundtrack. 
> 
> This story is finished and I will post the whole piece this week ( 5- 11 September). See it as a present before I have vacation.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
